


Date

by agent_squeaks (hysteron_proteron)



Series: Puppy!verse [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, In Public, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/agent_squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy and his Master go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

He tugs on my collar, finger slipping into the ring, and drags me close to him.  
"Missed you so much, puppy."  
"Missed you too," I mumble against his skin, pressing against the crook of his neck. "Wanna suck your cock."  
He chuckles softly against my skin. "You will, puppy. After our date."  
"Promise?"  
"Mmmhm. I promise."  
"Kay."  
We sit down at our table in the corner and I grin at him in the dim light.  
"I could eat you for dinner, you know, just shrink you down and swallow you, let you get squeezed down my throat then..." My voice trails off and I snicker, watching him shudder in his seat.  
"B-bad puppy. You know what happens when you tease."  
I pause. "I get what I want?"  
He swats my thigh, my skin stinging, and I snicker. "No, you don't get what you want, puppy. You get a spanking."  
"I do, huh? But you _like_ it when I tease you. I could always shove you other places. Other nice warm wet places with swollen flesh pulsing around you."  
He squirms in his seat and I rub a hand on his thigh, brushing against his semi-hard cock.  
"Bet you'd like those places, pressed up against Puppy's warm wet walls and-"  
He cuts me off with a low groan, guiding my hand to his hard cock, pressing against his pants.  
"Come with me, puppy." He rises, shifting his cock around and beckoning me to follow him.  
I snicker, following him and looking up when he leads me into the bathroom.  
His hand caresses the nape of my neck and he orders me to kneel in the biggest stall we can find.  
"This is your fault, you know," he murmurs, gently forcing my head down to his crotch.  
I nod, grinning up at him and opening my mouth eagerly.  
The only sound in the room is him unzipping his pants.  
"I know, Sir. It was totally worth it though."  
He laughs, guiding his hard dripping cock to my lips. "Suck it, puppy, before someone comes in."  
I press closer to him, his musky scent filling up my lungs as I dive onto his cock eagerly, slipping the head into my mouth greedily.  
"You look so cute sucking my cock," he whispers and my face flushes as footsteps sound on the tile and I glance up and he's leaning against the wall, a finger pressed to his lips.  
I shiver and his hand snakes down to my hair, curling his fingers in the soft blond locks.  
"Easy puppy, just keep sucking."  
I hum around him, bobbing up and down on his shaft, swallowing as drops of precome fill my mouth. The footsteps finally fade and I pull off, groaning in pleasure.  
He hums. "And what are you doing off my cock, puppy?"  
"Had to breathe, Sir."  
"You do have a nose."  
"Yeah but I can't breathe so well when my mouth is full."  
"And when's it gonna be full again, puppy? My cock's getting cold."  
I pinch his thigh. "Soon. Lemme get a breath first."  
He winces, reaching down and ruffling my hair. "Sorry, pup."  
"Besides if my mouth wasn't free, you wouldn't get to hear all about how I'm gonna shove you down there feet first, let you slide down, covered in sticky sweet puppy juice-"  
He interrupts me with a low groan, a hand fisting in my hair. "P-puppy, keep your mouth open."  
I grin, keeping my mouth open as he thrusts, a thin line of drool hitting the floor.  
"Good boy," he murmurs and he pulses into my mouth, sending a gush of bittersweet come and I swallow it greedily, my tongue darting out to lick at him, cleaning up any stray drops.  
He laughs, shivering as I tongue his sensitive shaft. "Ohh, puppy, not missing a drop, are you?"  
"No, Sir! I, uh, I like how you taste."  
He leans down and tugs me up against him, slipping his tongue into my mouth. "And I like how you taste too puppy. Come on, let's go back to dinner."  
"All right," I answer, trailing after him with a smile on my face.


End file.
